DRAMA BOMB!
by akemi510
Summary: so, what happens when drama occurs with my FT loving friends and i? I make a story of course! sorry for any gramical errors like what I just did. Don't like it? Don't care. Only nice comments. One-shot...unless you want ,me to make a story out of it...
1. Chapter 1

** was drama with my fairy tail loving friends and I so I made a story out of it...enjoy. (BTW I'm Mavis :3)**

It was just a normal day in Fiore. Well, if you count team natsu destroying half the town normal. Era sighed as she watched Gay (XD let's leave it like this...just this once) leave his spot to talk to Juvia...again.

"Ara, ara," I said as I watched her. "Looks like someone's in L-O-V-E!"

Erza blushed as she said "Mavis, could you please just shut up?"

"sorry, no can do!" I quickly said before she could hit me...not like it'd hurt. (hello? Ghost remember?)

As it was pretty well known, Juvia had the hots for Gray and always came to talk with him. Even though when we mentioned it, she would get all flustered and strutter over lost words. This just made us want to tease her more. Gruvia. That was the ship name we had given them.

Back to Erza, apperantly, she had recently realized her true feelings. No it wasn't towards jellal or mystogan (even though I totally ship that :3) she had only wanted gray. I walked over to her and sat down. Before, she didn't even talk to this crowd. She much rather preferred to be alone. But now, since her...feels, she hangs out with them a lot more.

It was obvious with just one look at her, she was troubled. The reason being this: Era and juvia were...friends I guess you could call it. However, both liked..of course the "stripper" gray. Not like he noticed, he was as dense as ever.

One day, Cana and I (we had gotten somewhat close, always walking to the guild together since we lived close by each other) had seen 'gruvia' together. We decided to tell our heartbroken friend what we had seen and someone yelled out

"Hey did ya hear? Gray finnaly noticed juvias feelings!" For moment we say such a look on Eras face that looked like she could both murder someone, and commit suicide right there on the spot. As soon as we had seen the look, it was gone and she put on her smile and walked over to a VERY flustered juvia.

Erza congratulated juvia in possibly reaching the next step in her relationship. Juvia just bowed and apologized while Cana and I figured she had told Juvia.

both of us were just surprised she didn't start shouting "love rival!" Like she did with Lucy...oh well.

A couple hours later, erza made a video. None of us knew what it was about though so we just let it slide. When Cana and I found out what the video was, a vlog, we soon joined in. Some times she would muster up enough courage to tell Gray but soon chickened out. we implanted the videos onto a screen so when she did have enough courage, the videos would play on their own yet only Gray would be able to see it.

A couple days later, the confession happened. Gray admitted that he also liked Juvia. our friend Mira just shouted "it's mutual" while Cana and I walked home. Then. the day we were all fearing arrived. he confessed. (it as lame though, thewy HIGH FIVED it was very weird and awk.) of course only a few people knew about Erzas feeling yet when she laughed it off this time, it felt forced. the pain she must have felt. (sorry if your reading this just imagining what it felt like... you know who you are)

the next day, Saturday, we had gathered for a guild mates birthday. fortunately it wasn't as awkward as we thought but it still was.

back on Monday, when Gray entered the guild, we knew something was wrong. he didn't strip, shout insults to Natsu or even start a fight. This as when we knew he had seen the vlogs and read the note Erza gave him. He walked over and whispered in her ear "thanks" and went back to his usual self.

A few years later

Erza was standing there. Her heart in pain. Her face smiling. 'I won't cry' she seemed to be saying 'no matter what, I will not cry at her wedding' and it begun. The exchanging of words, and the kissing. Before it seemed unreal that they would actually get together. Oh well.

Soon Erza was nowhere to be seen. And I followed her. I knew where she had gone. She went to the cliff with Karens grave. I watched as she slowly approached the edge.

Tears running down her face.

I ran to stop her.

I was too late.

She dropped.

Fell who-knows-how-many-feet until she hit the floor.

Long gone by then.

The following day, we had a memorial. Erza was with me now. Yet others couldn't see her. They could only see me. I guess Erza didn't want to be seen in the pitiful state she felt she was in. Dying because of love. Whenever thought she was that weak! Well, it didn't matter now, she was in a happier place.

And later, she finally had her happily ever after.

**And done :) so what did you think? The death scene didn't happen BTW just wanted something like that :) only NICE comments *cough cough Mayuko-chan cough cough* this girl is seriously rude :(**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza stood at the edge of the cliff, threatening to fall.

I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. all of a sudden, Gray came and pulled her away from the cliff.

" why did you save me?" Erza questioned his actions

"Your my nakama of course I would save you." He replied

"Oh no" she replied with a terrified look in her eyes. "Its begun" she said barely above a of a sudden, the life white clouds turned gray, the sunshine was swallowed up, rain started to pour over the once sunny evening.

"Requip!" Erza shouted and transformed into armor she had never worn before. "Heavens Armor!" She said. She cast a protective bubble around the area. After that happened, she fainted with the bubble still in place. When she woke up, she murmered "what...what happened?"

"It was just a storm. I thought I heard saw a dragon tattoo for a moment but I guess I was wrong." I replied

"Dragon...dragon" she repeated "oh! that's right! Dragons came to take me away!"

"EEHHHHHH?!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" everyone questioned.

"Well, after the wedding, I heard a voice, a dark one saying 'revenge' then I lost consciousness" she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. So the dragon wanted you to die, then have gray feel bad" I said

(eh...I have no idea where I'm going with this so sorry if its terrible)

"Wait...but what was that armor?" Gray asked

"Now that, I remember. That was special armor that takes both magic power, strength and love to protect the ones you cherish."

"Well okay then. Lets get back to the guild."And we all lived happily ever after :)

(I know, its lame, sorry, no one liked the death scene, idk wat to do ;_;)


End file.
